The Grand Lasting Bright Sun
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Nobunaga Oda wants a vassal who can tame him. Mitsuhide Akechi wants a lord who can realize his ambitions. But will they see that what they truly need is each other?


****

The Grand-Lasting Bright Sun

Nobunaga Oda laughed.

Traveling mouths spat the tales of a wandering mercenary who was not only a strong and capable fighter, but a true intellectual mind.

A rare breed, indeed.

He was so intrigued by him that he told his men to find him. He didn't know where he was, who he was, or what he even looked like. All he knew was his name.

Mitsuhide Akechi.

Nobunaga laughed. He knew all about the Akechi family, they were generally the black sheeps of the Sengoku era. The women were traveling gypsies, the men, traveling mercenaries, none so loyal to ever serve anyone but themselves.

But Mitsuhide was different.

He sought a lord powerful enough for his own ambition-a more peaceful Japan, not only for himself, but the people, and future generations.

He sought it in Nobunaga.

Mitsuhide was a bystander, watching with wide boyish eyes, the complete destruction of the Imagawa at the hands of the Demon Lord himself.

_"A fool, yes he is, but none so foolish to make a victory so greatly outnumbered..."_

After this, he would search far and wide for the Demon Lord. Mitsuhide would be his, always and forever.

Nobunaga drank from his sake and smirked. His retainer, Hideyoshi was coming, and walking beside him was the most captivating man he has ever seen.

He could only look on in shock and confusion as the man picked his head up, and looked Nobunaga dead in the eye. For a second, he thought he saw a tint blush below his eyes, and he laughed, either the kid was flustered, or shit out of luck.

"Lord Nobunaga, may I present to you, Mitsuhide Akechi."

Nobunaga's drink shattered to the soft dirt below as he felt his heart nearly stop. "You're kidding me. This is Mitsuhide? He's just a child! He couldn't be an older than twenty! Even if that!"

The young Mitsuhide said nothing, and just stared Nobunaga down.

Nobunaga eyed him up and down, the heavy black and purple shined armor in the front, that overly-large shoulder pad, his black chain mail, and greyish purple thigh-high boots. None the less, this child sure looked the part of the warrior.

But it was the boy's face that sent Nobunaga's heart a flutter.

Those perfect features. Smooth pale skin, high cheekbones, like a male model, big light brown eyes, and that long, thick mane of black hair that cascaded down his tall body.

His features held that of a beautiful maiden, a young child, and a skilled warrior, a face perfect to manipulate and deceive his enemies with.

_"Yes...his effeminate features will most certainly knock off any opponent."_

He eyed his cascading long hair and inwardly moaned, imagining his hands running through his silky mane.

Around him, Mitsuhide heard the girls behind him swooning, but he kept his light brown eyes on Nobunaga's dark brown, not even giving a blink, not even afraid of Nobunaga's penetrating stare.

Finally, he spoke.

"So, you are the infamous Mitsuhide Akechi."

"Yes sir." Mitsuhide responded, his calm, yet strong, stern voice unwavering.

"I didn't picture you so...pretty." Nobunaga said, choosing his words carefully.

Mitsuhide was pretty, in fact, he was gorgeous. But the Demon Lord himself would never admit that.

"So you do not fear messing up that face?" he asked. "No sir." Mitsuhide replied,"if a sacrifice must be made to defend your honor, then so be it. I would gladly become disfigured in your name."

'That's something I could never ask of you...' Nobunaga said to himself.

"So...Mitsuhide...what do you want from me?"

Never backing down, Mitsuhide replied with,"I seek a lord who I can fight side by side with. A lord who can match my power and intellect. Tell me, Lord Nobunaga, have I found this in you?"

Nobunaga smirked.

Power and Intellect?

"Is this a challenge, child?" he asked, hoping to strike fear in the young boy. Instead, he only heard a stifled laugh. "I'm a traveling mercenary. I seek a permanent home."

It was indeed a challenge. The sharp-tongued Mitsuhide Akechi had just challenged Lord Nobunaga Oda himself! In his own castle no less!

Nobunaga had never felt so insulted in his whole life.

Nor has he ever been so aroused either.

"Then it is a fight you get, boy. If you can strike me, you can join us. But, if I hit you, you will either wither and die, or leave me at once. I am Nobunaga Oda, and I only take the best."

"I am the best. Only second to you, my lord." Mitsuhide said, confidently taking out his sword, lovingly named _'Masterpiece'_.

Nobunaga took out his sword and the crowd cleared, giving the two men room to fight.

Dark brown eyes stared down light brown ones, as the two men faced each other. At the throne, Nobunaga's wife, Lady Noh rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Egos of men...no surprise here." she said.

Both men got into the fighting stances when they charged at each other, tightly gripping their swords. The two swords clashed, creating a loud echo that could have made even god cringe.

"You're strong...but not strong enough." Nobunaga said. He kicked out, sweeping Mitsuhide to the dirt below him. However, he soon rolled out of the way of the coming sword, and flipped back up, hip checking Nobunaga to get a good shot of him.

He swung his sword, missing his body, but catching the fabric to Nobunaga's cape. Nobunaga watched as the tiny threads flew in the wind and sighed,"That was close!"

Mitsuhide wore a smart-ass smirk as Nobunaga charged at him again, at Mitsuhide's beckoning.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" he yelled. "They do call you the Fool of Owari, do they not?" Mitsuhide asked. "Yes...but..." Nobunaga said. Mitsuhide interrupted him with a laugh and said,"Then it is well noticed, my lord."

"You dare mock me?" Nobunaga yelled. "You're letting your rage get the upper hand.." Mitsuhide said, knocking the sword of his hand. The sword landed at Lady Noh's feet, and she jumped up in fright.

"Men..." she muttered.

"I can't...I can't lose to a child!" he yelled. Mitsuhide smirked and said,"I'm alot older than you think...I'm no child." "Hmph. No matter." Nobunaga said,"I'll just win him over another way."

"Nobunaga. I'm beginning to have my doubts. Perhaps you are not the man I've been searching for. Perhaps I've been mistaken..." he said.

Using his power, Nobunaga brought the sword back to him, swinging it at the quick Mitsuhide who dodged it swiftly. However, he caught Mitsuhide's thick hair, and watched as a ton of it hit the dirt below.

Soon, his hair went from calf-long, to ass-long.

Everyone gasped, but Mitsuhide laughed. "It was getting too long anyway, I thank you, Lord Nobunaga."

"I could never mess up such beauty." Nobunaga said, looking on in disdain, at the black locks on his sword. Though he had taken a life a plenty, nothing had prepared him for destroying Mitsuhide's aesthetic beauty.

"Hmm? Did you say something, my lord?" Mitsuhide asked. He bended over backwards when Nobunaga's sword went after him again, and Nobunaga's heart skipped a beat again. He watched as the muscles contracted underneath the tight body suit, and stared at his crotch piece, glimmering in the sunlight.

He noticed the size was rather...large.

_"Hmmm...I wonder, how how big this boy is..." _he said to himself with a laugh. Mitsuhide snapped back up and stumbled a bit, regaining his balance, as he charged at Nobunaga again. The two swords clashed again, and Nobunaga spun around, swinging his hips against Mitsuhide's rear, and the young boy couldn't help but blush.

"Nice and tight..." Nobunaga said, feeling Mitsuhide's muscles. His body pressing against Mitsuhide's caused the young boy to drop his sword, and moan at the closeness of his lord against him.

However, Mitsuhide soon dropped to his knees, and rolled under Nobunaga's legs, grabbing his sword, and holding it to his face. Nobunaga spun around, and the two clashed swords again. Again and again, the two swords clashed, hitting against each other, as the two men danced around each other, trying to get the upper hand.

Finally, with one quick slash, Mitsuhide smirked. He knew he had just won. The sword cut through Nobunaga's black armor, and he fell to his knees.

He held his hand to his chest, and gasped. "You...you...hit me.." he said, falling to the ground. Mitsuhide gasped and ran to him, "Lord Nobunaga! You're hurt!"

"Sucker." Nobunaga said, grabbing his sword as Mitsuhide bended down to him. However, he saw the attack coming, and stood over Nobunaga's fallen body, legs spread at each of Nobunaga's hips, giving the Demon Lord a full view of his pelvic regions underneath his tight suit.

"You got me..." Nobunaga said, looking up in awe at Mitsuhide's pelvic region. Mitsuhide then stood beside the Demon Lord, and held out his hand, helping the older man up. "Welcome to our team." he said, shaking the boy's hand.

Mitsuhide couldn't believe it. "You...you mean it? I can join you?" he yelled, lighting up like a kid at Christmas morning. "Yes. Come now, don't wet your pants over this. You do realize the severity of joining me, what will be asked of you, what you will do for me, and all, right?" Nobunaga said.

"I'm prepared for everything, including death." Mitsuhide replied sternly.

"Mitsuhide..." Nobunaga said, reaching a gloved hand at his face. He retracted his hand to take the glove off, and reached up to stroke his smooth cheek tenderly. "Even death?" he asked. The young boy couldn't even respond, he was in awe of how gentle the Demon Lord's touch was.

He blushed, he couldn't help it. He's never been touched like that before.

"Y-yes.." he finally responded.

"I..I couldn't ask that of you..." Nobunaga said. Perhaps he had said it too loud, as Mitsuhide said, "My Lord...I would do anything for you...", kissing his ungloved hand. Nobunaga nearly fainted at Mitsuhide's kiss, and he said,"A-are you sure about this...you are so young...to die for...to die for me isn't something to mess with..."

"My Lord...I have no wife, no children, no family, but I have you. To fight for someone, is a feeling all in itself.." Mitsuhide said.

Nobunaga bended over to the young boy, and suddenly, grasped him, pressing his lips to his. Mitsuhide was shocked. His eyes grew wide as he felt the Demon Lord's tender kiss, he didn't even expect this..

Not so soon. Not this soon.

"Are you kidding me? NOBUNAGA!" Lady Noh yelled, angrily stomping her foot as she watched her beloved husband kissing another man. She stomped away, as Hideyoshi chased after her.

When the kiss ended, Nobunaga looked on sadly as Mitsuhide hid his face in his black hair. "You didn't kiss me back...I expected...expected you to..." he said.

"You are married..." Mitsuhide said.

"A marriage of convenience. I do not love Noh...we were only married to combine the Saito and the Oda. Now I just can't get rid of her." Nobunaga said.

He looked into Mitsuhide's eyes, the closeness of the two, he was nearly lost in the light brown eyes. For a second, he thought he saw a tiny touch of purple in the eye color, and blushed, admiring his beauty.

He had surprised even himself. How could he have fallen in love so quickly? With this boy no less! Nobunaga did not love Noh. Everyone knew that. But perhaps, did Nobunaga love Mitsuhide?

Yes.

Nobunaga admitted it to his inner-self.

He was in love with Mitsuhide Akechi.

By now, the court had disbanded, the soldiers returning to their rooms in the castle, his officers returning to their rooms, leaving Mitsuhide and Nobunaga alone on the dirt of the interrogation room.

"I suppose I should show you to your room?" Nobunaga asked. "A room? In a castle? I never had one of those..." Mitsuhide said with a smile. "Then let's go." Nobunaga said. Quickly, Mitsuhide followed Nobunaga, like a lost puppy, tagging along at his feet.

As the two walked, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide made idle talk, talking about the things Mitsuhide saw on his many travels, Nobunaga, talking about his many battles, making jokes, and the likes.

Nobunaga felt his heart growing warm when he saw Mitsuhide's smile. He did resemble a child, but he remembered when Mitsuhide said that he was alot older than Nobunaga thought.

He wondered, just how old was he? Surely a child wouldn't be a traveling mercenary, could he?

But then again, that'll be his little secret. Everyone should have a secret that they keep inside.

It just makes them the more desirable.

Angrily, Lady Noh watched from a corner, with a blade in her hand, glaring at the young Mitsuhide. The young man stealing her beloved husband.

She stared the two down, and ran from her hiding spot, throwing the blade at the two. She gasped, she had missed.

At the corner of his eye, Mitsuhide saw the blade coming, and dove at Nobunaga, tackling him down to the floor as the blade hit the wall.

"I MISSED?" Lady Noh yelled, angrily, as she ran away.

Nobunaga and Mitsuhide breathed a sigh of relief. Mitsuhide lay above Nobunaga, his body pressed to his, as Nobunaga said,"You...you saved my life..."

A blush came to the young boy's face, and he said,"You're welcome, my lord." "May I thank you with another kiss?" Nobunaga asked. Shyly, Mitsuhide slid his body away from his Demon Lord, and hid his face in his long locks.

"He's shy...very shy...hmmm...a man like Mitsuhide Akechi should not be so shy..." Nobunaga said.

"Who could have tried to hurt you, my lord?" he asked. "Just call me Nobunaga, this whole 'my lord' stuff is getting too old now." Nobunaga said.

"But, my...my lord, I cannot speak to you with such a disrespectful tone!" Mitsuhide exclaimed. "Mitsuhide, listen. You and I are friends now. Though I haven't known you very long, I sense pride deep within you. And deep loyalty. I think you and I can trust each other, yes?" Nobunaga said.

"Friends? But I thought the relationship between lord and vassal shouldn't be as such." Mitsuhide said.

Nobunaga flashed a provocative smile at the boy and said,"I think we can bend the rules just a bit."

Mitsuhide blushed and said,"Oh sheesh, what have I gotten myself into..."

Nobunaga looked at the blade on the wall, the handle was a pinkish purple and he laughed,"Lady Noh. It was her. This is her blade."

"I wonder why she did this..."

"Lady Noh? Um...Nobunaga..." Mitsuhide said, finding the name hard to say,"why do you think she tried to kill you? You did kind of kiss me in front of her."

Nobunaga spun his glare at the unsuspecting Mitsuhide, and he gasped, tensing as he thought the unpredictable Nobunaga would attack him.

However, when Nobunaga saw the fright in Mitsuhide's eyes, he calmed down and said,"This is true...well...there's a punishment for trying to kill me."

"Death?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Or banishment. Whatever. I don't care about that bitch anyway." Nobunaga said, waving his hand.

"But she is your wife..." Mitsuhide said.

"But I do not love her. Remember, it was a marriage of convenience, not love." Nobunaga said, opening the door to a room.

"Mitsuhide, this will be your room." he added.

The young boy walked in the small room, and looked on in awe. Though the room lacked in size, it didn't lack in extravagance. A large plush bed stood in the middle of the room, with satin white sheets, and large puffy pillows surrounding it. The carpet was also a plush off-white color, which was comforting to Mitsuhide's aching feet.

Dragon designs accented on the off-white colored walls, as were other designs of the countryside of which Nobunaga ruled over.

Mitsuhide was surprised.

"All this...for me?" he asked.

"Do you like it?" Nobunaga asked. "Yes...it's so nice, my lord, I'm not deserving of such a place, I'm only a-"

"Mitsuhide, stop it with formalities, and you are deserving. Someone of your status should have the best of everything. As you are a man of war and intelligence, I left a sword rack here, beside a stack of books that I'm sure you wouldn't mind reading. Beside that, on the drawer over there, I have a few paint items you can use, some paper, some brushes, some colors." Nobunaga said.

Mitsuhide blushed.

How did he know how cultured he was? How did he know he enjoyed to read and write?

"You're not like every simple-minded soldier, my friend. I need a bright mind to keep mine sane. And to let you ruin that mind due to warfare would be the greatest tragedy of all...so please, Mitsuhide, make yourself at home here." Nobunaga said.

He looked around the room again, with sparkling eyes, and said,"Really...all this for me? It's like a dream come true! I get to fight alongside you, and just wow! It's so great!"

Nobunaga couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in the boy's eyes.

"A special boy...no..a special man deserves only the best, Mitsuhide. Now tell me, have I made the right choice with you?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, you have." Mitsuhide said confidently,"you've seen me fight, is that not evidence enough?"

"Well, I didn't give it my all, and-"

Mitsuhide sighed, he felt offended all of a sudden. Nobunaga claims to have trusted him, yet, he didn't even show him his true power.

"-if I had, you would be dead."

"Then I'd die by your hand, my lord. It would be a death most beautiful." Mitsuhide said. "No." Nobunaga said,"I could never kill such a beautiful man."

"So it's just my looks that attract you to me?" Mitsuhide asked,"I've always said to myself that these looks were more a curse than a blessing."

"But...you're so.."

"So...what? Handsome? Pretty? Beautiful? I want to be seen as an intelligent mind, a great warrior, not just some pretty boy!" Mitsuhide yelled angrily.

"That isn't what I meant, I mean, I see you as-"

"Both...yes...otherwise this room wouldn't be here. Tell me, my lord, how did you know about my interests?" Mitsuhide asked. Nobunaga whistled and looked away, causing Mitsuhide to cross him arms and tap his foot impatiently.

"Lord..."

"For the last time, just call me Nobunaga! Hell, even a pet name, anything but lord!" Nobunaga said.

He wanted Mitsuhide to feel comfortable in his new surroundings, and calling Nobunaga by his name would be just the right away to begin.

"Alright then. Nobunaga."

"I...one of my men here knew who you were. He followed you around, Hanzo Hattori, he followed you, got his notes, everything he needed on you..." Nobunaga admitted.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you had a ninja spy on me and...hey wait a second, Hanzo works for the Tokugawa!" Mitsuhide yelled.

"Well...yes, but considering the closeness of us, Hanzo does some little things for me. For the right amount of money." Nobunaga said. "Money...such a funny word...something I have no use nor desire for.." Mitsuhide said.

"Then what do you desire?" Nobunaga asked.

Mitsuhide had to stop and sat down on the plush bed. He looked at the wall and said,"Well...I am often lonely, I suppose love couldn't hurt. Often times my intellect seems to get the opposite sex to leave from me. I was kicked out of a few clans for being a smart-ass, the girls thought I was too serious, way too uptight...so yes, I could use love.."

"Peace, too. A peaceful Japan, where no one has to suffer anymore, where we can all live happily and free...but I suppose both are unattainable goals." he added.

Nobunaga looked at him sadly.

"Such is the way of a mercenary...we don't live long lives anyway...I don't intend on living long..." he said, more to himself.

"Mitsu..." Nobunaga said, walking to him. "Yes?" Mitsuhide asked. He soon felt Nobunaga's hand gently gliding against his chin, and looked into his eyes so intensely, that he had to look away.

"You have me. I promise you, you'll never be alone again."

Mitsuhide gasped. Did Nobunaga really mean it?

Suddenly, before he could speak, he felt Nobunaga's lips pressing against his for a tender kiss. He was completely taken aback. This kiss wasn't like their first one in the interrogation room, no, it was better.

Like a lover's kiss.

Something Mitsuhide would never expect, not in a million years.

Mitsuhide wrapped his arms around Nobunaga's waist, and pulled him towards him, finally kissing him back, as Nobunaga dreamed of.

When the kiss was over, Mitsuhide's face was completely red, and Nobunaga smirked at him. "So, you've finally decided to kiss me back..." "Uh...I..uh...I guess so..." Mitsuhide said, again covering his face in his hair.

Nobunaga smoothed Mitsuhide's hair back and said,"Don't hide from me...it's alright...it was just a simple kiss, that's all...unless...unless you want to be something more."

The young boy looked at Nobunaga and blushed again, not being able to speak. "You don't know what you want, do you?" Nobunaga asked. Mitsuhide said nothing, and curled to himself.

Finally, he spoke.

"I desire peace. I...I desire you, Nobunaga."

The older man laughed and said,"And I desire a man who can keep up with me...tell me, Mitsuko...have I made the right choice?"

"Y-yes...yes you have, Nobu-dono."

"Nobu-dono?" Nobunaga asked with a laugh.

"J-just a nickname, I..I figured you might like it." Mitsuhide said. "Are you ok?" Nobunaga asked, showing concern with the change in Mitsuhide's attitude,"you look like you're terrified..."

"To be h-honest...I am." Mitsuhide said.

Nobunaga laughed again,"Mitsuko, haven't you ever been touched before?" Mitsuhide quickly shook his head. "Nobody wants a pretty boy smart-ass."

"Well..I do." Nobunaga said.

Finally, a playful smile emerged on Mitsuhide's lips, and he said,"I'm not that easily won.." "Mitsuko..." Nobunaga said with a seductive smirk,"by now, you should know, I always get what I want."

"And by now, you should know that I'm not easily obtained." Mitsuhide countered.

"Then I'll just have to force you. You will be mine, Mitsuko." Nobunaga said, launching himself at the young boy. Mitsuhide ducked, and landed on the bed, rolling to the other side, as Nobunaga stood on top of it. "Nobu-dono! Don't wear those boots on my bed!" Mitsuhide yelled.

"Oops." Nobunaga said, sitting down and removing his boots. Mitsuhide did the same with his thigh-highs, and breathed a sigh of relief, finally freeing his sweaty feet. His body was still hidden inside his tight suit, and Nobunaga sighed, he couldn't wait to get Mitsuhide out of it.

If he could just get his hands on him.

Nobunaga reached at Mitsuhide again, missing, but accidentally unbuckling his shoulder pad, watching as it fell to the floor.

_"There's another piece of clothing gone."_

Mitsuhide stretched out his thin and slender shoulders and laughed, swiping his hair back and beckoning Nobunaga to get him.

He spun around and stuck his ass out, shaking it at the Demon Lord, laughing and sticking his tongue out.

"You little brat!" Nobunaga yelled, diving at him. Mitsuhide ducked away and laughed as Nobunaga's face hit the wall. "I'll make it a little more fun..." Mitsuhide said with a seductive tone, taking off his whole armor suit. Nobunaga watched as it fell to the floor, and he eyed the young boy up and down.

Hardly any muscle tone, and very, very thin. Still, he looked like he could handle himself well.

Mitsuhide breathed a sigh of relief, finally, he was out of that death trap armor. And with the weather like it was, scorching hot, he didn't know how much longer he could handle it.

Nobunaga followed, and removed his armor, revealing his black body suit, filled with his rather large muscles.

"Now, come and get me." Mitsuhide challenged.

Nobunaga knew better, he knew better not to try and tackle the boy, Mitsuhide would only counter, flip over him, roll, dive, whatever he needed to do to evade him. He knew Mitsuhide was damn good at that.

However, he let his instincts take over, and dove at Mitsuhide, who, of course, had a counter. He curled his body, and flipped over the Demon Lord, laughing as he ripped a tear into Nobunaga's body suit.

The suit ripped, and revealed Nobunaga's strong, muscular shoulders, while Mitsuhide laughed,"It'll only be a matter of time, Nobu-dono..."

"Matter of time until what?" Nobunaga asked.

"Until one of us is naked...I know that's what you want, but you're gonna have to fight for it." Mitsuhide replied.

Nobunaga looked at Mitsuhide with a shocked look. Just a few moments ago, he was completely shy, now he's turned into a feral sexual beast!

"I'll make it easier for you." he added, ripping the top to his body suit, exposing his naked chest. Nobunaga nearly lost his breath, the man was so beautiful, he couldn't even describe it.

Strong pecs, washboard abs, perfect blend of pale and tanned skin, Nobunaga nearly salivated at the thought of taking him then and there.

"I know you want me..." he said with a laugh.

This was getting fun, Mitsuhide was clearly having the time of his life here. Nobunaga on the other hand, was growing more and more impatient, wanting to have Mitsuhide now, instead of waiting.

Mitsuhide saw the impatience in Nobunaga's eyes and said,"Come on, I don't have all day. There's reading, painting to be done, I can't wait all day for you to get over here and fu-"

As he was speaking, Nobunaga launched himself at Mitsuhide, catching him, and throwing him against the wall beside the bed. As their bodies crashed against each other, the two men fiercely kissed, ripping off the rest of their clothing.

"Well...I guess you got me, Nobu-dono." Mitsuhide said with a laugh. Nobunaga couldn't say anything, he was completely lost in Mitsuhide's gorgeous body.

Perfect body structure, perfect muscles, beautifully toned, a pale white, with a hint of a traveler's tan, curvy, yet muscular thighs, long, slender legs, not an ounce of body fat.

He was perfect.

Mitsuhide found himself unable to look away from Nobunaga's naked body, too. While he was more muscular, it didn't bother him, he knew he was older, and should be more bigger than he. Muscles were in the right places, toned, and tanned, Mitsuhide lost his breath, the man was beautiful.

The two men kissed again, and soon, Mitsuhide found himself being lowered down to the soft bed in the middle of the room.

"You said you wanted love, did you not?" Nobunaga asked, in between kisses. "This is true, yes." Mitsuhide replied, returning all the kisses.

"Not going to lie, Nobu-dono...when I first saw you, I admit, it was love at first sight. I was attracted to more than your power, more than your foolishness, more than your guidance. I was physically attracted to you...your face, your body...I wanted it..." Mitsuhide said.

They kissed again and again, the kisses growing more stronger with each kiss. Suddenly, Mitsuhide felt Nobunaga's fingers gliding around his thighs, and moaned, as Nobunaga took him into his hands.

"Glorious...you know...when I saw you earlier, I did notice your crotch piece was rather large..." Nobunaga said, moving his hand up and down, causing Mitsuhide to groan in pleasure. "Well...I...I...I can't get h-hit there...so...so painful..." Mitsuhide said, his pleasure distorting his words.

"Calm now, boy. I can't make out a word you're saying..." Nobunaga said. With his other hand, he reached up and began teasing his right nipple, going in for another kiss.

Mitsuhide lay back and moaned, causing Nobunaga to miss his lips, and instead, hit his neck. He nibbled and bit his neck, while going lower on Mitsuhide, causing him to scream in absolute pleasure.

"Damn, Mitsuko, you-"

"Uh...I told you, I've never been touched, do you know how awesome this feels?" Mitsuhide yelled.

Nobunaga laughed, and said,"I suppose you're right. You are holding up rather well..."

But as soon as he said that, all of a sudden, Mitsuhide yelped again as he shot out all over Nobunaga's hand. "Whoops." he said with a laugh. Nobunaga laughed and said,"No worries. You'll get adjusted to it in no time..."

Nobunaga's lips trailed to Mitsuhide's nipples and he began teasing them with his teeth, and flicking his tongue over them, while he leaned back and moaned.

Nobunaga smirked, and took one nipple into his mouth, as Mitsuhide moaned and started running his fingers through Nobunaga's hair. His fingers trailed to his ponytail, and unwrapped it, letting Nobunaga's hair fall down.

"Wonderful...wonderful...my Nobu-dono..." he moaned, breathing quicker as he felt another orgasm coming.

Nobunaga quickly switched to the next nipple, teasing the other one with his fingers as Mitsuhide orgasmed below him, screaming in pleasure, so loud that he was sure someone had heard them.

"Virgins..." he muttered to himself.

"Now...you're going to do me, Mitsuko..." Nobunaga said, getting up from Mitsuhide's limp body.

Mitsuhide didn't respond.

"Mitsuko?"

Still, nothing.

"Mitsuhide Akechi, are you still awake over there?" Nobunaga asked.

Suddenly, Mitsuhide sat up and said,"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine...just fine..." Nobunaga laughed and said,"Lovely."

He came up behind the young boy, and cradled him in his arms, kissing him behind his neck, while Mitsuhide guided Nobunaga's hands back to his hips. Nobunaga's lips trailed from behind Mitsuhide's neck, and up to his ear, where he dipped his tongue into it, and grasped Mitsuhide's hardened erection.

"Oh my god...Nobu-dono..." Mitsuhide moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure. His hips moved with Nobunaga's hand, moving up and down as he grasped Nobunaga's head, bringing it to his for another kiss.

"I can't wait anymore...take me..." Mitsuhide moaned into Nobunaga's lips. Nobunaga's hands left Mitsuhide and and he said,"Alright. But keep in mind, it will hurt."

"I'm prepared..." Mitsuhide said.

He bended over, and Nobunaga moved his hair, smoothing it over, and separating, so he could get a better grip of his shoulders, to hang on. He kissed down his spine, tickling Mitsuhide, as he jumped up.

"You can back out of this, you know..." he said.

"I...I don't want to..." Mitsuhide said.

Nobunaga laughed, and grasped Mitsuhide's shoulders, as he seeped into him gently. Mitsuhide gasped, and screamed in pain, feeling himself nearly collapsing. "Oh god...fuck, it hurts!" he yelled, gripping the bed sheets below him, gripping them so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Told you." Nobunaga said,"I can stop, if you'd like."

"No..no, don't stop." Mitsuhide pleaded.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Nobunaga said, pushing himself in and out of Mitsuhide, as he gripped the bed sheets again. Mitsuhide moaned, and pushed himself, moving his hips along with Nobunaga's, getting himself used to the feeling of being fucked.

After a few moments, Mitsuhide moaned again, finally getting used to the sex, and he was loving every second of it.

"Nobu-dono..." he moaned, raising his arms and grasping Nobunaga's hips. Nobunaga began pushing harder, causing Mitsuhide to scream again. He dug his nails into Nobunaga's flesh, causing it to bleed, while Nobunaga quickened their pace.

"Oh god...Nobu..." Mitsuhide moaned again. The bed below them began bouncing quicker and quicker, as the sex got more rougher.

"You alright?" Nobunaga asked, showing concern in his voice. Mitsuhide smiled, and shook the sweat off his body,"Yes...yes, I'm fine. In fact...I feel wonderful..."

Nobunaga wiped the sweat off his forehead and said,"Good...good...last thing I want to do is hurt the man I love..."

"Love?" Mitsuhide asked.

Nobunaga responded with yet another kiss, throwing all his love onto his lover, feeling him withering beneath him.

Mitsuhide let out one final scream, an ear-shattering scream so loud he was sure everyone in the castle heard him. Nobunaga laughed as their sex finished, and he threw himself at the pillows, laying comfortably between the sheets.

"Whoops. I guess I was too loud." Mitsuhide said, blushing. "No worries, as long as you were enjoying it." Nobunaga said.

Suddenly, the young boy curled up to his lord, and lay his head on his shoulder. His long black hair cascaded him like a blanket, as he nuzzled his shoulder gently.

"Mitsuko, welcome to the team." Nobunaga said, stroking his hair.

Mitsuhide laughed and said,"Nobu-dono, just do me a favor?" "Anything for you." Nobunaga said, kissing his forehead.

"Don't tell anyone I did this.."

Outside of the bedroom, and all throughout the castle, everyone stared at each other with shocked looks, wondering what had just transpired.

Mitsuhide giggled and purred,"Goodnight, Nobu-dono..."

* * *

Hehehehehehe, my first ever actual yaoi one-shot! Ok, title comes from the meanings of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide's names, Nobunaga meaning Grand-Lasting(Nobu or Nobun: Grand, Naga-Lasting), and Mitsuhide meaning Bright Sun(Mitsu-Bright, Hide-Sun).

Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
